Ascendancy
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Sam wants to spice things up in the bedroom with Gabriel.


**Pairing:** Sam/Gabriel.  
><strong>Description:<strong> Sam decides he wants to put a collar and leash on Gabriel.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> use of a collar/leash, sub/dom.

* * *

><p>"Sam, I'm not a <em>dog<em>, you can't put a collar and leash on me." Gabriel was sitting at the foot of the bed, a black collar in one hand, a long, leather leash in the other. He was looking at them carefully, a sucker hanging out of his mouth, while Sam walked around the room. The hunter told Gabriel that he was looking for things to use during sex - like the collar and leash weren't enough - and the Archangel sat quietly, fingers moving along the leather.

"Come on, Gabe," Sam came up behind Gabriel, his arms wrapping around the smaller man's chest, resting on top of his crotch. "Do it for me, _please_? Just this once, and I swear that you can use_ whatever _you want on me afterward." Turning his head, Sam placed a kiss just under Gabriel's ear, which caused him to tilt his head and sigh softly. "Please," the hunter pleaded softly as he trailed his kisses down the Archangel's neck slowly, nipping the base softly.

"_Fine_, Sasquatch," Gabriel nearly moaned out as he dropped the collar and leash onto the mattress before lifting a hand to pull the sucker out of his mouth. He pulled away from Sam and snapped with his free hand, making the lollipop disappear before pulling the hunter onto the bed. Their lips crashed together as Sam scrambled to his knees on the bed, resting his hands on either side of Gabriel's body. The kiss tasted like cherry and the hunter moaned, his tongue lapping against the Archangel's lips before they opened, allowing the warm, wet muscle between them.

Gabriel closed his eyes as he moved his hands through Sam's long, dark hair; pulling the locks gently as their tongues met, pressing against one another gently. A shiver ripped through the Archangel's body as he ran one hand down Sam's back slowly, pulling at the soft cotton of his t-shirt. Groaning, Sam put his all into the kiss; biting Gabriel's tongue gently before moving one hand to capture the Archangel's jaw in his hand. Gripping it gently, Sam held Gabriel's head in place and kissed him passionately; his tongue lapping at the top of his mouth before coming back down, colliding with the Angel's own tongue.

Pulling away, Gabriel growled softly as he took Sam's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged it slowly. Sam swallowed hard and tipped his head back until his lip was released from Gabriel's teeth. The Archangel scrambled to his knees in front of Sam and leaned into him, his hand working on pulling the hunter's shirt up his back. The soft fabric moved along Sam's skin and he shivered slightly, pressing his forehead against Gabriel's shoulder, turning to face the side of his neck.

Hot breath fell against the Archangel's skin and he, too, shuddered as he yanked Sam's shirt further up his back. When it reached the hunter's shoulders, Gabriel moved back and watched Sam straighten up. The hunter towered over Gabriel and he bit his bottom lip softly, pushing the shirt up Sam's arms and over his head. After tossing it to the floor, the Archangel leaned in and bite Sam's chest gently, just above his Anti-Possession tattoo; listening to the hunter groan slightly.

"Gabriel, oh shit…" Sam muttered the words softly as he moved a hand along Gabriel's back slowly, pulling his own shirt up. As he leaned over, Sam could see pale white skin become exposed the further the light coloured cotton moved up. He bit his bottom lip and balled the fabric on his hand, moving it up until it reached the Archangel's shoulders. Sam pressed his free hand against the middle of Gabriel's back, his fingers splayed as they moved down; fingertips digging into the soft, warm flesh.

The Archangel pulled away and lifted his arms, his eyes locking with Sam's as his shirt was pulled up his arms. Their gaze was broken briefly as Sam lifted the shirt over Gabriel's head and up his arms, before throwing it onto the floor behind him. Smiling, Sam leaned down and brushed his lips along Gabriel's; his hand traveling down the Angel's arms slowly until they came to rest just above his ribcage. The hunter gave Gabriel's ribs a slight squeeze as they kissed slowly; their lips parting and tongues coming together in a passionate dance.

Sam sighed into the kiss and moved one hand down Gabriel's stomach slowly, the other moving around his side and to his back. The hand on the Angel's back stopped, while the other moved until Sam's fingers brushed along the rough denim covering Gabriel from the waist down. Titling his head slightly, Sam kissed Gabriel with as much passion as he could muster, while he popped the button on the Angel's jeans, not even hesitating to drop to the zipper.

Gabriel's zipper came down with ease and Sam pulled from the kiss to push his lover back onto the bed; his hands moving to the Angel's hips, fingers hooking into the belt loops of his jeans. As he began dragging the denim down, Sam locked eyes with Gabriel and smiled, leaning down to press a small kiss to the Archangel's stomach.

"Sam," Gabriel whispered as he lifted his hips, feeling the rough denim slide down his thighs as Sam moved his lips down, stopping just above his boxers. The hunter shot the Angel another look before smirking and dropping his head, mouthing Gabriel's cock through his boxers. Arching his back, Gabriel closed his eyes, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he reached down, placing a hand on the back of Sam's head.

As Sam pushed his jeans down further, and mouthed his growing cock, Gabriel weaved his fingers through the young hunter's hair, tugging it gently. Sam groaned against the Angel's cock and pulled away briefly to yank his jeans off, tossing them to the floor as he leaned back in. Running a tongue along the underside of Gabriel's covered cock, Sam hooked two fingers on either side of the waistband and began tugging slowly. When the fabric was half covering his erection, Gabriel opened his eyes and looked down at Sam; their eyes meeting for a second before the hunter's closed slowly.

Gabriel lifted his hips to allow Sam to remove his boxers and tugged his hair again, a whine escaping his lips. He had a love/hate relationship with Sam and his teasing. He loved how anxious Sam got to tease him, and how he would commit; not stopping until Gabriel was _begging_ for his cock. But, the Angel also hated it because it made him antsy and made him want to snap their clothes off, and demand that Sam fuck him. He never did the latter. In fact, he knew that Sam loved the teasing, and the foreplay, as much as Gabriel, and he didn't want to take that away from his lover.

"Sam, _please_," he whined softly, feeling his boxers glide down his legs, following the feel of Sam's rough skin. The sensations were gone in seconds, which caused Gabriel to whine at the loss, before Sam's hands were gripping his thighs roughly. A low moan ripped through his lips as Sam pulled his legs apart, dipping down to lick the head of Gabriel's cock.

The feel of Sam's warm, wet tongue against the head of his cock sent Gabriel into a fit of shivers and he arched his back again, fingers tangling in Sam's hair even rougher. The hunter chuckled before pulling away and leaning back, working on the button of his own jeans. Gabriel sat up slowly and propped himself up on his elbows, eyes locked on Sam's hands as he pulled his zipper down slowly. Swallowing hard, the Archangel sat up straight and reached out, sliding his hands along the inside of Sam's thighs.

"Fuck me, Sam," Gabriel whispered as he moved to his knees, his hands moving to Sam's wrists, gripping them gently. He stared into Sam's eyes and smiled gently, leaning up to brush his lips along the hunter's lips before pulling away and settling back against his heels. His hands fell to the bed, allowing Sam to continue working on removing his jeans. Gabriel watched as the hunter wiggled out of the tight denim before tossing them, moving to his boxers.

Sam grinned and pulled his boxers down and off, throwing them into the corner with the rest of their clothing. Gabriel smiled back at him and grabbed the collar, unfastening it before slipping it around his neck. He fumbled for a minute, trying to get it secure, before he finally fastened it and grabbed the leash.

"Here," he mumbled as he dropped the leather in Sam's hand before stretching up, showing his freshly collared neck. Biting his lip, the hunter snapped the leash onto Gabriel's collar before giving it a soft tug, causing the Angel to groan in response. Sam chuckled and wrapped the leash around his knuckles a few time, tugging Gabriel until his face was inches away from Sam.

"You will refer to me as _sir_, and nothing else," Sam's voice was low and rough as he leaned in, holding Gabriel in place with the leash; his lips brushing along the Angel's slowly. "Do you understand?" He asked quietly, looking up to watch as Gabriel's eyes shut slowly before he pulled away, noticing the way the Angel bit his bottom lip.

"Yes—" Sam pulled the leash gently, urging Gabriel on further, "—_sir_" The second word came out as a sigh, but Sam caught it and he smiled, slipping off of the bed as he gave the leash some slack, allowing Gabriel to slump forward. As Sam walked along the side of the bed, he moved his free hand down Gabriel's back and over his ass, resting it there. Gabriel sucked in a deep breath before feeling Sam's hand pull away from his skin, colliding with it again. The soft slap left a barely noticeable red mark on the Angel's ass, but it was good enough for Sam.

"Face the headboard, on your hands and knees," Sam said in a calm, rough voice as he tugged the leash slightly, watching as Gabriel obeyed. The Archangel turned around and got on his knees, his hands out in front of him and his back perfectly straight. Sam purred softly as he ran a hand down the middle of Gabriel's back slowly.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Gabriel?" Sam leaned in close and whispered the words in Gabriel's ear as his hand stopped on the Angel's ass, fingers kneading the soft flesh gently. The Archangel let out a soft groan and closed his eyes as he dropped his head down and bit his bottom lip. Once his head dropped, Sam pulled the leash and yanked Gabriel's head back in place.

"Yes sir…" Gabriel whined, swallowing hard against the collar around his throat. Each time Sam pulled on the leash, it sent electric shocks throughout his body, only making his cock harder. "Please fuck me sir," he whispered, swaying his hips back and forth to encourage Sam to fulfill his pleas. Sam chuckled and turned to the night stand, grabbing the bottle of lube that sat on the top, before crawling on the bed behind Gabriel.

He dropped the leash and poured lube onto his fingers before dropping the bottle onto the bed and moving his free hand to Gabriel's shoulders. Without a word, Sam pushed Gabriel's chest onto the bed so that his ass was spread slightly, and on perfect display for Sam. The hunter bit his lip gently as he moved two fingers to Gabriel's ass, moving it up and down slowly before pushing them into his opening. The Angel moaned out and pressed his forehead against the mattress.

Sam's fingers slid into Gabriel until they were to the last knuckle, and the hunter began separating them slowly; gripping Gabriel's shoulder with his free hand. The Angel moaned and pushed his hips back against Sam, feeling the digits separate and pull out of him slowly. Once he pulled his fingers out, the hunter picked the bottle of lube up and drizzled the thin liquid onto his cock, rubbing it in before tossing the bottle again.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked as he grabbed the leash with one hand, and the base of his cock with the other. Gabriel whimpered and looked back at Sam, nodding his head slowly as he chewed on his bottom lip. "What's that?" The hunter smirked at Gabriel before tugging the leash, causing him to moan out louder.

"Yes Sa— _sir_," he whined out, feeling Sam loosen up on the leash to allow his head to fall forward slightly. The hunter lined himself up with Gabriel's hole and pushed the head of his cock into the Angel; moaning at the tight heat, and the feel of his cock slipping past the outer ring of muscle. After his cock was inside Gabriel, Sam leaned over and grabbed the top of the leash, the part closest to the collar that was wrapped around Gabriel's throat.

"Tell me what you want." Sam groaned the words as he slipped his cock slowly into Gabriel, wanting to hear what the Angel wanted before he slipped in any further. He heard Gabriel moan and tugged the collar, pulling the Angel's head back before leaning in, biting the exposed skin just above the thick collar. "I want you," Gabriel started but moaned loudly, his back arching slightly, "to fuck me, hard… sir."

That's all Sam needed to hear. He pulled back and slipped his hand down the length of the leash, wrapping it around his knuckles before pulling it tight, keeping Gabriel's head titled back. Sam made sure that the hold wasn't tight enough to choke Gabriel, before he slammed into the Angel. The sound of their moans mixed with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Sam panted heavily. His cock was buried deep within Gabriel and he rocked his hips back and forth - and side to side - before pulling out slowly.

"Oh fuck, Gabe, you're so—" Sam moaned as he slipped back into Gabriel, his muscles clenching around the hunter's cock, "—fucking tight, ugh." Licking his lips, Sam gave the leash another tug and listened to Gabriel moan out, which was all the incentive Sam needed to go harder. He slammed his hips against Gabriel's ass; his cock ramming into the Angel harder each and every time, causing him to moan and groan louder.

Sam thrust roughly into Gabriel and moved his free hand up and down Gabriel's side slowly, holding the leash tight with the other. The smell of sex and sweat filled the air and Sam leaned forward, pressing his forehead between Gabriel's shoulders. The Angel panted heavily and moved his hips back and forth against Sam's, his cock throbbing and waiting for attention.

"Sa—" Gabriel bit the inside of his lip and corrected himself quickly, "sir, can you… oh fucking hell, can you… please st-s-stroke my cock.." Gabriel whimpered the words out and listened to Sam moan in response, his hand moving from the Angel's side to his stomach, slipping down until his fingertips touched Gabriel's cock. Feeling Sam's fingers against his throbbing cock almost made Gabriel scream but he clamped his mouth shut, breathing heavily through his nose.

"You better come for me, Gabe…" Sam half cooed, half moaned as he continued thrusting in and out of Gabriel, feeling his body shake, indicating his approaching orgasm. Straightening up, the hunter grabbed the base of Gabriel's cock and stroked it slowly, listening to the Angel cry out.

The noises that came from Gabriel's mouth only made Sam fuck him harder; his hips slapping against Gabriel's roughly. His knees shook and his balls tightened, which made him pull harder on the leash. Sam knew he was getting close and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Gabriel's ear, whispering, "Come for me, Gabe… Right now."

Gabriel couldn't take it anymore; from the feel of Sam's lips against his ear to the feel of the hunter's cock in his ass, he was getting closer to coming. Panting heavily, Gabriel thrust his hips towards Sam's hips and moaned as the hunter gripped it a bit tighter. Pleasure rocked his body, and Gabriel moaned loudly as he came on the bedsheets and Sam's hand.

Straightening up, again, Sam thrust one last time into Gabriel and grunted loudly; his body shaking with pleasure as he came inside of the Angel. Both of them panted as they came down from their climaxes, and Sam loosened up on the leash, allowing the leather to fall against Gabriel's slick back.

The hunter pulled out and sat back, pulling Gabriel into his arms, holding him close. Both of them looked at the mess Gabriel had made and Sam chuckled, pressing a kiss to the Angel's shoulder before moving his hands to undo the collar. The leather fell away from Gabriel's neck and Sam tossed it onto the floor, along with their clothing.

"You wanna clean that up?" Sam asked, tipping his head toward the mess of come on the bedsheets, listening to Gabriel chuckle. The Angel nodded and lifted a shaky hand, snapping his fingers before the bedsheets beneath them disappeared, only to be replaced with a fresh, clean set. The come on Sam's hand had also disappeared and he wrapped his arms around Gabriel tightly placing small kisses along his neck.


End file.
